yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Minowa Gin
is one of the three main characters of a light novel Washio Sumi is a Hero. At the time of the story taking place she's an 6th year elementary school student chosen by Taisha to fight Vertex as a Hero, along with Nogi Sonoko and Washio Sumi. Appearance Gin was the youngest and the shortest out of the three friends, also being physically the strongest and the most sporty one. She had grey-colored eyes and matching hair, cut short with thin, longer 'tail' tied neatly on the back of her head. She wore a flower-shaped hairpin every day. After transforming into a Hero, her outfit changed into a mostly orange-coloured suit (red in the anime) with grey and white undertones. Her hair was also tied into a ponytail with a significantly larger orange (red in the anime) ribbon. The suit itself appeared to be designed in a way that restricts as little movements as possible, completed by an open-tail coat-like cloth which provides the chest area, back, forearms, and legs with additional protection. Personality Gin was a kind, energetic girl, with a lot of spirit and positive attitude. Her main interests consisted of sports and different kinds of competitions. During her free time, mostly before going to school, she looked after her younger brother. That, along with her helpful nature which made her give a hand to everyone needing it, often caused her to be late for her classes and meetings. She secretly has an interest in breast size, and often compares them to mountains that she knows based on their sizes, especially when Uesato Hinata and both Togo Mimori's are around. Abilities As a Hero, Gin's speciality was launching into a head-on assault and protecting her friends from the enemies' attacks. She was both physically stronger and more resistant to damage than the other two. She used twin axes as her weapons which perfectly suited her direct way of fighting. History Thanks to her aptitude and her family's high reputation in Taisha, Gin was chosen to be a Hero and was provided with necessary training, along with two of her classmates, to protect the world and Shinju from incoming Vertexes' attack. Although not knowing each other well at first, she quickly started getting along with both Sumi and Sonoko, soon enough becoming best friends with the two of them and working hard to save the world together. During the fourth battle with Vertexes, the girls fell into a trap in which they all got seriously injured. Gin, being the only one who was still able to fight, decided to protect her friends and repel the three attacking enemies by herself, which was successful but came at the cost of her life. Due of her death, Taisha decided to modify the first Hero system in a way that could give the Heroes more power, implementing Mankai and fairies to help them and prevent them from ever dying. Relationships Togo Mimori One of Gin's classmates and a fellow Hero under the name of Washio Sumi. Their personalities were vastly different, as Gin was tomboyish and playful while Mimori was serious and studious, but they bonded and became very good friends until Gin's death. When she died, Mimori (as Sumi) named her sniper rifle "Shirogane" in Gin's memory. Nogi Sonoko Another of Gin's classmates and a fellow Hero. When they first started their lives as Heroes, they could not work together, but they became good friends as time went on. They bonded over their duties as Heroes and their normal lives, and Gin's death was very hard on Sonoko. Gin's philosophy about being a Hero was something Sonoko took to heart, which helped her during her last battle. Trivia *After the events from the light novel, Gin's terminal was passed to Karin. *Compared to Sumi's refusal to even use English loanwords, Gin uses English phrases in her speech rather often, such as mai furendo (my friend), mai buraza (my brother) and naisu idea (nice idea). *Gin's name is pronounced with a hard G, not a soft one like one may assume. *While not confirmed, it is likely Gin's flower is the Azalea, which represents passion as explained in the light novel (As seen on her hero outfit, it is probably the Autumn Princess variation). Karin's terminal was once Gin's, and grants her the Azalea as a theme, providing more evidence. *Another possible and more likely candidate for her flower theme is the Moutan Peony. However, like the Azalea, it has not been confirmed to be her flower and will remain as a likely candidate. Gallery GinMino.png|School uniform (anime). GinSummer.png Minowa after.jpg|Henshin form (light novel). Gin_Henshin_Outfit_Front_and_Back.jpg|Henshin form (Front and Back, light novel) Minowa-school.jpg|School uniform (light novel). Minowa-face.jpg|Face details. Chara7 img.png Chara7 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.29.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.46.21 PM.png|Gin in the 4koma comics. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.46.14 PM.png|Gin colored. Minowa-color.jpg Washio-minowa-sonoko-color.jpg KzlMUoK.jpg Washio-minowa-color.jpg 1709 bz mbjw17b.png 6.jpg Minowa-bw.jpg Yj9Eyb0.jpg A4V4Uy3.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.25.08 PM.png 1753 jjyrquvzwi.jpeg Nt6e1kI.jpg 1766 rl0xvgnzdl.jpeg Bdaj0Hs.jpg Minowa-last-battle.jpg|Gin's last battle. 9WPIUD9.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.43.29 PM.png|Gin's portrait at her funeral. Vm6qw1t.jpg MinowaGinPV.png|Gin in the anime, along with her CV. Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.33.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.55.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.24.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.27.21 AM.png GinHeroPV.png|Gin's hero form seen in the anime. Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.38.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.37.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.36.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.25.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.59 AM.png IMG_8353.JPG IMG_8421.PNG Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.42 AM.png|Gin's death. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.01.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.56.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.42.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.42.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.28.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.20.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.27.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.28.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.11 PM.png IMG 1263.JPG|Gin at her funeral. IMG_1277.JPG IMG_1272.PNG Official Art ' 63d8b9260a4cb881155821a13fe3d11c70ae1507.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.17.54 AM.png Ff68a17aba1656b076d5d9938c70427037fb8101 zpssfjaoecc.PNG C9eb871a525958139029eed9741a4612802ddd37.png E303ed1c9c4d72a00d14ec5e7b50464259169c29.png Cc22ea023da2404871ac50d1371c5d0bac0dabac.png 5ad7acc138689543e41da66b7c12bc9569a3d534 zpsxgcv6eoi.PNG 1512771098696 zpsbjhisgno.PNG 07b631740d2e33e4c146cad3b99fb74c52b4e6fa zpsribax1nm.PNG Be294b7b480bd9fd0bcba02cb8fd00a9d10bd582 zpsnui91jed.PNG 5d23289f04b36bc5a87e60be911eef63b2d33e2d zpserdmhrxo.PNG F14f34444ceb699d5dcdf935ee3e9195bf981b05 zpsrzulup3c.PNG 1510179514930.png C44c4c3e20c7a8a1dfe9d3a56a01a16e8919922a.png 7a52e64941b487f76b23eb6c576fdd64ab8ece5e.png 1509014134423.png ' References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters